


Today's Kind of a Holiday

by Typey



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typey/pseuds/Typey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Claudia wants to say to Helena on a Sunday in May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Kind of a Holiday

“Whatcha reading?” Claudia nudged H.G.’s shoulder a bit as she sat down next to the older woman on the couch in the B&B.

It was a slow Sunday afternoon — no pings, no down moods, no raised tempers — and Claudia had just come inside from watching Pete, Steve and Myka get in some hand-to-hand grappling practice in the yard. She understood the need for federal agents to have the skills to take down and incapacitate attackers, but she was never going to be inclined to move beyond a basic headlock with sarcastic asides. It was kinda cool, though, watching Myka best the muscle-bound boys, and Claudia had spent a bit of time wondering what it might have been like to have known a literally kick-ass woman when she was younger.

But she definitely wanted to know what had so much of H.G.’s attention right now. Anything that could interest the super-genius enough to keep her from ogling a sweaty, martial arts-exhibiting Myka — or to demonstrate her own not-inconsiderable prowess in that field — had to be worth her while.

H.G. moved the book to her left hand and wrapped her right arm around Claudia’s shoulders, and the redhead snuggled into a warm and inviting embrace. The kind of embrace she hadn’t really known before, because this was an unthinking hug from a woman who wanted her around and respected her mind and saw so much promise in her. The kind of unthinking hug you get from someone who loves you and doesn’t even question her right to show you that love.

So as H.G. explained that she was catching up on some advances in mathematics and statistics — it was amazing, apparently, what high-capacity computing systems and software had done for multivariate analysis — Claudia steeled herself not only to interrupt what she was sure would have been a fascinating explanation of an exciting topic but also to add an emotional layer to what had so far been such a laid-back day for everyone.

“Hey, H.G. I don’t know if you had something like it back in your England, because I’m pretty sure it’s an attempt by soulless marketing demons to fleece more money from witless consumers, but, today’s kinda a holiday.”

She closed her eyes because she knew she was rambling and it was embarrassing to be so inarticulate around H.G. But she also knew she had to get the next words out of her mouth; even if they caused an ache in her heart and even though she was certain they would cause one in H.G.’s.

These words had never been more important to her than they were today. Everything had changed for Claudia since H.G. had arrived, and then left, and then returned. So much looked the same on the outside — snag, bag and tag; Pete’s cookies and Artie’s grumbles; Myka’s ability to keep them focused — but nothing would ever be the same for Claudia, and that made everything better.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, “Happy Mother’s Day.”


End file.
